All I Want for Christmas is You
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Fairy Tail is doing Secret Santa this year, and Natsu draws Juvia's name. Juvia wishes for Gray more than anything in the world, and Natsu? He's going to deliver. But wait - there's more. Meaning that someone is definitely planning to get Natsu and Lucy together - and it isn't who you'd expect.
1. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**notes: So I'm one of those Christmas people - it's my favorite holiday beside National Pie Day - but I'm not one of those people who starts decorating and stuff in November. Which is why I'm just posting this now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or Christmas. Pfft. How could a person _own _Christmas? **

**I don't think you can. **

Chapter One

Most Wonderful Time of Year

* * *

_{There'll be much mistltoeing, and hearts will be glowing,_

_When loved ones are near}_

* * *

A cold wind blew through the streets, blowing several small white flakes about as it did so. People were bundled up to fend off the cold, and the street merchants had taken their business indoors. Children ran about, laughing and yelling as they played in the large white drifts covering most of the city.

Long, shining icicles hung from rooftops and eaves, some even from the lamp posts around the city.

Beautiful snowflakes that could rival Gray Fullbuster's own fell softly onto the larger piles of snow, and some even onto outstretched tongues. Children and even some adults were busy playing out in the white beauty, sledding, making snow angels, having snowball fights, building snowmen, and the like.

The city was covered in soft white snow, and the large, dark clouds looming over it signified that there was still more to come.

Magnolia was truly a winter wonderland.

Lucy Heartfilia smiled and readjusted her light pink scarf and beige pea coat as she made her way through the snow covered streets to her guild. She watched as laughing children whizzed by her on sleds, and little girls fell back into the snow to wildly flail their limbs around to make angel imprints in the snow. Plue ambled along behind her, a red plaid scarf wrapped around his neck in an attempt to keep him from shivering even more than usual.

The blonde stopped to watch as a little girl tried to set the head of her snowman atop its body. The small brunette was having very obvious difficulties, so Lucy crossed over into her yard and boosted the round ball of snow onto the other two larger ones already stacked on top of each other.

The small girl looked up in surprise, and Lucy smiled as she pulled a carrot and a few black buttons out of her coat pocket and handed them to the girl. "Go ahead. Put them on." she urged gently.

The little brunette stood on her tiptoes and stuck two of the buttons on for eyes, and a few more for the mouth. Then, with her small pink tongue sticking out in concentration, she stuck the carrot nose right in the center.

Lucy's smile grew, and the girl turned to give her a quick hug before running off to make snow angels with her friends. "Thanks, miss!" she called, waving over her shoulder as she ran off.

The blonde chuckled and waved back. "Anytime!"

She turned and resumed her trek to the guild after making sure Plue was still behind her and that he hadn't gotten swept away by any of the sleds rushing by. Her chocolate orbs sparkled as she observed the bright-colored lights strung up on rooftops and around shop windows. She stopped to press her gloved hands and pink nose against a jewelry shop window, looking in at the beautifully crafted merchandise with white lights strung around the display.

It was Christmas time in Magnolia, and it was one of her favorite times of the year.

Lucy smiled and waved at the carolers who returned her gesture as she passed Kardia Cathedral. The sweet sound of their voices carrying the tune of the old song perfectly as she walked by, and she decided to join.

"Sleigh-bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!" she laughed as they waved her over to join them.

Lucy winked and waved. "Sorry, I can't join today. I have to help out at the guild. Maybe later though!"

The celestial mage chuckled at their disappointed faces before turning onto a different street. She watched as children and teens skated around on the now frozen-over river that normally ran through the city and past her home.

When Fairy Tail finally came into view, she wasn't surprised to see Wendy and Romeo outside playing in the snow along with Asuka. She chuckled as she noticed the two girls slightly resembled marshmallows the way they were bundled up.

Wendy had on a long white pea coat that reached down to her knees, and knee-high black boots. White fluffy earmuffs protected her sensitive ears from the cold and wind, and a pretty red scarf was tucked neatly into her coat. Her cheeks and nose were flushed a rosy pink, and a bright fanged smile adorned her face. She brought her red mitten-clad hands up to her cheeks and rubbed them, laughing. Lucy knew that she most likely had a warm flannel dress and knit tights on under her outerwear as well.

Asuka giggled and bent over to scoop up some snow into her pink gloved hands. The tassels on her heavy brown leather coat dragged in the snow slightly when she did so, but she straightened up, showing her pink cowgirl boots, and threw the snowball at a surprised Romeo. She giggled and put her hands on her fluffy pink earmuffs, before giggling some more.

Romeo brushed the snow off of his dark red coat and orange scarf before grinning at the two girls who instantly stopped their giggling. He quickly bent over and scooped two large piles of snow into his dark green gloved hands, his brown snow boots making a crunching noise as he did so. Then, he threw them at both girls who instantly shrieked and attempted to dodge the oncoming fire. His dark green hat slipped off of his head as he fell back into the snow, clutching his sides in laughter as one snowball hit Wendy smack-dab in the middle of the back, and the other nailing Asuka in the arm.

Lucy grinned to herself before scooping up some snow for herself and packing it into a good-sized snowball. She put her hands behind her back and smiled, walking up to the three children. Wendy smiled at the blonde as she tried to brush the snow off of her back.

"Good morning, Lucy-san." she greeted warmly.

The celestial mage's smile widened. "Good morning, Wendy, Asuka." the latter of which had taken a sudden interest in Plue's appearance, and was hugging him tightly.

Lucy turned to the still chuckling boy who was lifting himself off of the ground. "And Romeo." she smiled, then pulled her hands out from behind her back and launched the snowball at him.

It took him completely by surprise and nailed him right in the chest. She had thrown it with such force that it knocked him down, and he fell into a snow drift with an 'ompf.' Wendy and Asuka burst into laughter, and Lucy grinned.

Her attention was drawn up to the roof however, by deeper laughter and the sound of clapping. Laxus and Elfman were up on the roof, apparently stringing Christmas lights. They had been there the whole time, she just hadn't noticed them.

Laxus grinned. "Good job, Lucy! Way to really nail 'em!" he called, waving an arm that was currently tangled in lights around.

Elfman whistled at her. "That was really manly, Lucy!"

The blonde sweat-dropped at his strange compliment, but smiled and waved anyway. "Thanks!" she laughed. "You two should join in after you're finished up there! It looks like Wendy and Asuka need partners!"

The two men grinned, and Romeo felt the blood drain from his face.

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out the remaining buttons and her last carrot and handed them to Wendy and Asuka. "Here you two. Have Romeo help you build a snowman, okay? I have to go inside and help Mira and the others."

The two girls nodded happily and ran over to the snowdrift where Romeo had once again collapsed at the thought of having to go against Laxus and Elfman in a snowball fight. The blonde chuckled to herself and walked up to the guild doors, quickly opening one and stepping inside.

She was greeted with a blast of warm air, and sighed in relief. The celestial mage removed her light pink beanie, coat, and scarf and hung them on the coat stand already piled with other members' winter wear. Then she slipped off her gloves and stuck them in her coat pocket before stomping the snow off of her boots and making her way toward the kitchen.

The blonde smiled as she observed Evergreen, Azlack, Bixlow, Lisanna, and Natsu attempt to decorate the twenty-foot Christmas tree in the middle of the room. And so far, so could tell that not everything was going according to plan. Usually, there was a ten-person team that was delegated every year to decorate the huge tree, or the jewel of the Annual Fairy Tail Christmas Party/Gala (although extravaganza was more like it), but for some reason, the team was missing half of its members.

So, the other half were trying to fill the five empty positions.

It wasn't working out so well.

Natsu noticed the blonde walk in, and grinned, dropping the rather large garland he was holding in favor of rushing over to greet her. "Hey Luce!"

Lucy smiled. "Good morning Natsu. How's the tree decorating going?"

He cringed a bit, and she had to hold back a sudden fit of giggles. "Not...very well." he admitted, but then brightened up a bit. "But hey! Now that you're here, you could really help us out! Your spirits would be really useful!"

She chuckled and patted his bare arm. "Sorry Natsu. I'm supposed to help Mira in the kitchen, remember?" he seemed to lose a bit of his cheeriness, so she came up with a backup plan. "But I'll summon Loke to help you, alright?"

"Already here, princess." the spirit of Leo bowed slightly at her side and kissed her hand. "And it would be my pleasure to help with decorating Fairy Tail's Christmas tree."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "There you have it, Natsu. And thanks Loke."

Her pink-headed pyro partner grinned widely and slung an arm around her. "Thanks, Luce!" and then he was off, dragging Loke along with him.

The blonde once again made her way to the kitchen, stopping here and there to watch more of the preparations of decorating the guild for the Christmas party. Juvia and Gray were busy making icicles and snow to decorate the inside, and the water woman was currently holding a very tall ladder in place as the ice make mage froze the ceiling over and created the long, shining spikes.

He always assured everyone that they were perfectly safe and weren't lethal in any way whatsoever. However, Natsu always had to dodge five at a minimum each year, but no one else ever had any problems with them, just as the ice make mage assured.

Although no one knew where he was, they did know that Freed was strategically placing mistletoe around the guild and setting up runes so that the two caught in one would have to kiss to be released. Team Shadow Gear plus Gajeel were very busy placing Droy's specially bred poinsettias around the guild, as well as hanging sparkling ribbons made by Levy.

Macao was in charge of keeping an eye on the roaring fire undoubtedly made by Natsu, and also babysitting Cana to make sure she didn't drink all of the rum meant for the eggnog and cake before Christmas actually came.

Lucy slipped behind the bar counter and into the kitchen, where she was greeted with the smell of many delicious desserts and main courses. Mirajane noticed the blonde and smiled, waving her over to where the others were either cooking or baking. "Sorry I'm late!" the celestial mage apologized.

"Lucy! I'm so glad that you're here!" the ex-demon handed her a pretty pink apron.

The former Heartfilia heiress nodded as she tied the apron behind her back. "What do you need me to do?"

Mira smiled and waved a wooden spoon. "You could start by baking some sugar cookies. We're going to need a lot, so around twelve dozen would be good. We'll need some petite fours as well, two dozen of each kind at least. Maybe a few more of the chocolate and strawberry; those tend to disappear fast. After you're finished, why don't you invite Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka in for hot chocolate? I'm sure they'd love to help you frost and decorate cookies as well. Laki will show you to the frosting when you're ready."

The blonde tried her best to keep up with the barmaid's quick string out words, and had to take a few moments to let it all sink in. Mira smiled, handed her a bowl, mixing spoon, recipe box, and measuring cups, then she was off, mumbling something about 'flour', 'secrets', and 'Santa.'

Lucy raised a brow, but just shook her head and set her things down next to Erza's work space which was filled with cakes, cakes, more cakes, frosting instruments, bowls, spoons, knives, and other assorted baking utensils that were scattered around the counter.

The requip mage was in deep concentration trying to frost what looked to the celestial mage to be a double chocolate fudge cake. She smiled at the scarlet-haired young woman before pulling out a few recipes and gathering the ingredients needed for each one.

She hummed a Christmas tune to herself quietly while pouring the needed amount of flour into the large glass bowl and then adding the sugar.

Yes, to Lucy, Christmas really was the most wonderful time of the year. But if only she knew what the next few days would hold for her and her fellow guild mates, then maybe she would have thought not to have even gotten out of bed that morning.

* * *

**I know there's not much this chapter, but we really get into the plot next chapter. This was just sort of an intro-ish thing. So definitely NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, cute RoWen, and maybe some other couples to come in soon~! Also, I noticed Happy and Charle weren't in this chapter, so they'll join next update too. Sorry about that. **

**(Also, sorry if it's kind of weird. I wrote this up like six months ago because I was in the mood, and you all know that my writing has matured since then. I made some tweaks but I mostly left it the way it was.) **

**Ja ne. **

**- Sonata**


	2. Bring a Suggestion, Wendy, Romeo

Bring a Suggestion, Wendy, Romeo

* * *

_{Everybody's happy, snow is falling down, _

_Prayers are being answered, miracles all around} _

* * *

Mirajane clapped her hands, causing everyone to pause in their tasks and look over at her. The ex-demon smiled sweetly. "May I have your attention please?"

Romeo blew some steam from his hot chocolate. "I wonder what Mira is up to now."

Wendy smiled as she pushed a marshmallow around in her mug and Lucy shrugged. "You never know."

"This year, we've decided to do something different in Fairy Tail." this statement caught the interest of everyone. Mira chuckled to herself. "This Christmas, Master and I have decided that Fairy Tail is going to do a Secret Santa exchange."

This caused hushed whispers to break out all across the guild hall.

"Secret Santa?"

"In Fairy Tail?"

"I'm afraid of what I'll get…"

"I wonder whose idea this was?"

Lucy stirred her hot chocolate. "I think it's a good idea. Hopefully I'll get someone who's not hard to buy for."

Wendy turned to look at her. "Lucy-san, what is Secret Santa?"

The blonde's lips twitched upward into a smile. "Here, listen. Mira's about to explain."

Mirajane held up Droy's hat, which she had previously asked to borrow. "In this hat, are slips of paper with the names of every member of Fairy Tail written on them. Now, here's how it works. I'll come around carrying the hat, and when I reach you, you'll pull out a slip of paper," she reached a hand in to demonstrate, and pulled a small white slip out, "and then you'll open it and read the name inside. The name of the Fairy Tail member that you draw, is the name of the person that you'll give a present to! Unless you draw your own name, in which case, please refold that slip and put it back into the hat before drawing another one." she gave them another bright smile. "Now that I've already drawn a name, I'm going to start around the room and work clockwise."

Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Charle, and Happy watched as the barmaid began at the other end of the room, where Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were seated.

Happy swallowed a bite of fish. "I wonder if Exceeds draw too."

Charle sipped her Earl Gray tea. "We are mages of Fairy Tail, are we not?"

The blue Exceed's eyes reflected stars. "Maybe I'll draw your name, Charle!"

Said cat narrowed her eyes and brought her delicate tea cup to her mouth. "I certainly hope not."

But Happy was already ranting about how he would catch her the biggest fish in Fiore, and how he would present it to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and popped a marshmallow into her mouth. Wendy smiled. "I think this sounds fun. I wonder who I'll get."

Romeo snorted. "Hopefully not someone like Cana. Although, on the bright side, at least you'd know what to get her."

"Booze." Macao answered as he passed by to tend to the fire.

His son raised his half-filled mug of hot chocolate to him and nodded before turning back to the girls. "So Wendy, what are you planning on doing for Christmas?"

The younger girl fidgeted with her fingers and avoided his gaze, causing Lucy to raise a brow. "Oh, um, well…it's just Charle and me, you see, so we're not…um, we didn't really…"

Romeo took a swig of the liquid goodness in his mug. "If you don't have plans, you could always hang out with me. Spending an entire day with my old man at home on a holiday like Christmas isn't exactly something I look forward to, so you know, it's fine." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my dad would _love _it if you came over for a while. Besides, Fairy Tail is open for those who don't have family anyway, so we could always come here early, before the Christmas Gala."

The blush on Wendy's face was so bright that Lucy was afraid she would faint.

"O-oh, u-um, t-that sounds…nice." the sky dragon slayer responded, poking her two pointer fingers together and deliberately avoiding the Conbolt boy's gaze.

"Male cat," Lucy's attention was momentarily drawn away from the extremely cute sight in front of her to the two Exceeds, "you can't fish if the river is frozen over."

"But Charle," Happy spoke in an undeterred tone, "haven't you ever heard of ice fishing?"

"Happy, I'm going to give you my honest opinion. And that is that you wouldn't be able to stand something as stamina demanding like ice fishing." Charle deadpanned, and Happy instantly deflated, his star-struck gaze fizzling out.

The white Exceed panicked just a bit.

"B-but, if you're really set on giving me a fish – _if _you do indeed draw my name– then you can always go and buy one at the market or something. Or even go ice fishing." she hopped off the stool she had been occupying. "I'm going to talk with Pantherlily."

Happy clasped his paws, the stars returning to his eyes as he planned his present for the female Exceed. In all honesty, Lucy was a bit creeped out by the look on his face, so she turned back to the younger guild members.

"And Wendy, not to take away any of your time with Romeo-," said girl flushed a pretty pink, but the boy in question didn't seem to notice, "-I'd love it if you came over to my home for a little while as well." Lucy offered, smiling. "It's just me anyway, for the most part."

Wendy looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Lucy-san. That would be nice." she paused, and tapped her cheek with her finger. "But isn't Natsu-san at your house often? You're always talking about how he comes in through your window and sleeps in your bed."

Lucy became flustered. "T-that's not the same! Natsu always _intrudes _into my home! It's not the same as if I _invite _someone!"

"I wonder what you'd get Natsu-nii for Christmas if you drew his name?" Romeo mused aloud, tapping his finger against the bar counter.

The celestial mage rolled her eyes. "A bed." she received two looks of confusion in reply. "So he'll stop climbing through my window and sneaking into mine." she clarified.

"Is it really _that _bad, Lucy?"

The three jumped at Mira's kind voice, and turned to see her standing behind them. She gave a little wave and smile, before holding out the hat. "Pick a name, any name!"

They exchanged glances before Romeo shrugged and reached in. He pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it, allowing his eyes to scan the page. He raised a brow, but shrugged again, before he shoved the small paper into his pocket.

Wendy decided to go next, pulling another paper out and opening it. She stared at it for a few seconds, then at Mira, and then back at the paper. Lucy, Mira, and Romeo stared at her while she attempted to say something before smiling and nodding.

Last was Lucy.

The blonde reached into the hat and noticed that most of the names had already been chosen. She gulped before pulling one out from the very bottom. Mira smiled at her as she unfolded it and read the writing.

_Mirajane Strauss. _

Lucy smiled nervously and nodded to Mira who returned her gesture before moving on. Romeo and Wendy noticed her nervous expression and leaned closer.

"Who'd you get, Lucy-nee? Mira never said we couldn't tell anyone, as long as it isn't us, anyway." Romeo inquired.

The celestial mage motioned for them to lean closer and look at the paper. "What am I going to get _Mira _for Christmas?!" she hissed so only they could hear.

Romeo rubbed his chin. "You could…get her a spatula or some kind of cooking utensil to use in the kitchen."

Lucy and Wendy looked unimpressed.

"Well what does Mira-san like?" the sky dragon slayer questioned, glancing over at the barmaid who was laughing with Reedus.

"Um," Lucy tapped her chin in thought, "Fairy Tail, matchmaking, love, couples, marriages, babies…"

"I'm sensing a disturbing pattern here." Romeo spoke up.

The blonde nodded curtly. "I can't give her any of that!" she threw her hands up. "I'm not a miracle worker!"

Wendy kicked her feet back and forth. "Well…maybe you _can_…"

Both mages turned to the dragon slayer with suspicious looks on their faces.

"What exactly…do you mean by that?" Lucy questioned, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

Wendy held up a finger. "Well, Mira-san likes matchmaking, and she likes love and couples like you said, right? So why not try and pair everyone together?"

Silence.

She was met with utter silence.

The guild was back to its noisy and boisterous self, but at that section of the bar, it was absolutely quiet. Lucy and Romeo stared at Wendy, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"You've been spending too much time with Cana." the Conbolt boy concluded. "She's corrupting your thoughts."

Lucy waved a finger. "That must be it. You should spend more time with Natsu and me instead, or even Gray."

Wendy blinked. "I-I thought…I thought it was a good idea."

Romeo and Lucy exchanged glances.

"Well…honestly, it is a good idea. I just don't know how to do that, and frankly, in the case of Erza, I don't want to die." Lucy explained, shooting a quick glance over at the ex-quipper who was enjoying a slice of strawberry cake.

Romeo shuddered and Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so that's out." the fire mage concluded. "There's still the-,"

"I am not going to get Mira a spatula or something like that." Lucy waved a hand. "I'll think of something. Meanwhile, why don't you two go and think of something to get for your people, instead of trying to help me with mine."

Romeo hopped off his stool, and shrugged. "Sure thing, Lucy-nee. See you later."

Wendy smiled at her and followed close behind him, throwing the blonde a wave. "Bye, Lucy-san. I hope you think of something."

The celestial mage waved back and returned her smile. "Me too, Wendy. Good luck with your name as well."

She had returned to finishing off the hot – now cold – chocolate in her mug, when she heard someone sit down on the stool next to her. And that familiar warmth must have been –

"Hey Luce!"

- Natsu.

Lucy turned to him and nodded, smiling. "Natsu, how'd the Christmas tree decorating go?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Better. Thanks for lending Loke to us."

She waved a hand. "Yeah, no problem."

They sat in comfortable silence after that, well at least it was comfortable for Lucy. Natsu, on the other hand…

The blonde observed him from her peripheral vision. He was rubbing the back of his neck, and he looked nervous. After a few minutes of watching him in amused silence, she became concerned, and decided to ask him about it.

"Natsu," she set her now empty mug down and turned to him, "are you alright?"

He laughed.

And he sounded, very, very nervous.

Now she was suspicious.

"Of course! I'm fine!"

'_Wow. Your acting skills are just…astounding.' _the blonde thought sarcastically.

She raised a brow. "Natsu, if you're fine, then why is your voice an octave higher than usual?"

Natsu let out another nervous chuckle, and the next thing she knew, he had a hold of her shoulders and was right up in her face. She stared at him, wide-eyed and frozen.

"Lucy, you've got to help me." he whispered gruffly.

The celestial mage didn't move.

"Why…exactly do you need my help?" she questioned slowly.

Natsu looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "It's about the name I drew."

Lucy visibly relaxed, and Natsu's grip on her shoulders slacked, his hands sliding down until they were just loosely holding her arms.

"Okay, so who'd you draw?" she asked, thankful that he seemed to be calming down.

The fire dragon slayer let out a deep sigh. "Juvia."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, in a dark corner of the guild...

* * *

"I know what we're going to do this Christmas."

"Really? What?"

"We're getting Natsu and Lucy together."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Completely."

"Hmm, I guess I'll help."

"Ha! Now let's see who else we can get in on it!"

* * *

**notes: **The plot is thickening! I wonder who it is that's going to attempt to get Natsu and Lucy together? I realize that this chapter is mostly conversation and I'm sorry. Also, I apologize that Asuka wasn't in this. 'Cause you know, she was in last chapter. So just pretend that she was sitting with Azlack and Bisca. Also, about Happy...I realize that he was technically sitting there the whole time, unnoticed, after the fish thing because I never wrote that he got up and left. I'm just too tired to go back and fix it.

**just for fun: **The title of this chapter is a parody of the Christmas song, 'Bring a Torch, Jeanette, Isabella.'

**thanks to: **My gratitude to **SrngDrgn **for the suggestions last chapter. I went back and made some tweaks. Also, thanks for pointing out that I mixed up Jet and Droy. And thank you, **ILoveNaLuSoMuch**. I wish you an advance merry Christmas too! And thanks to all those who've favorited, followed, and especially reviewed! I never thought this story would be that popular...but oh well!

**end notes: **Christmas is only thirteen days away! I'm excited! I've asked for both seasons of Sherlock, and I really hope I get them. Of course, we must always keep in mind the true spirit of Christmas, and what it symbolizes. But isn't gift-giving fun? Also, my Christmas is never complete without some Louis Armstrong and Michael Buble, as well as gingerbread men and pretty lights.

**- Sonata **


End file.
